<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening - (221b ficlet with trans John waking up from top surgery) by ADHDdumbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649834">Awakening - (221b ficlet with trans John waking up from top surgery)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass'>ADHDdumbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anasthetic, Double Incision, Dysphoria, Established Johnlock, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM, FTM John Watson, Gender Dysphoria, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mastectomy, Recovery, Surgery, Surgery recovery, Trans Character, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transition, anasthesia, medical transition, post surgery, top surgery, unreality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm late posting this one sorry! <br/>~~His face betrayed his realization: he could finally feel comfortable in his own body. </p><p>Bbc based. </p><p>John just got top surgery. It is the early 2000s, or the 2010s. This is a sequel to Appointment, &amp; Surgery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awakening - (221b ficlet with trans John waking up from top surgery)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going to post two today bc I missed one yesterday but that didn't happen. Whoops. Idk what I usually put in the notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John drifted between wakefulness &amp; sleep, reality mixed in with dreams. When he was awake, but not lucid, he found how absolutely cold he was. When a nurse came in, he tried to ask her for a second blanket, but his words were slurred, &amp; when he tried miming it, the nurse halted his arm movements. Right- his stitches! John stopped using his arms immediately.</p><p>As time continued, he gained lucidity. Once they knew he was awake &amp; stable, they invited Sherlock in. Sherlock sat in the stool he pulled to the head of John’s bed. John could see in Sherlock’s eyes that he was making deductions. When he first met Sherlock, he couldn’t tell, but after living &amp; working with him, John could look at Sherlock &amp; know what was going on inside his head. It was like his own little deductions. </p><p>Sherlock observed &amp; inferred John’s state of consciousness (aware, but slow), his pleasure at seeing Sherlock, the effects of the anesthesia (he was cold &amp; shaking), but Sherlock also saw that John hadn’t realized that he was actually flat-chested yet. “John…” Sherlock began. John widened his eyes to a normal size in response. “You know but you do not understand. Your chest.”<br/>John looked down at his chest, &amp; ran his hand over himself. His face betrayed realization: he finally could feel comfortable in his body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>